


50 First Meetings

by prettyinterestingcompany



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, au prompts, just some writing exercises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinterestingcompany/pseuds/prettyinterestingcompany
Summary: A compilation of AU prompts in which Jake Stone and Cassandra Cillian meet in a myriad of different ways





	1. Sad Movies

She was going to kill Ezekiel the next time she saw him.

“Don’t go see it, Cass. You’ll be crying your eyes out after five minutes.” He said it so matter-of-factly that Cassandra was a bit offended. 

“Did you cry?”

“Well, no but I’m heartless. You’re sensitive and stuff. You won’t make it.” She never should have let him show her that kitten video. To be fair, she had been fairly drunk and the kitten was so cute. However, when drunk Cassandra had an annoying habit of crying at the drop of a hat. Ezekiel Jones never let her forget the time she cried at a tiny kitten begging for food. 

“I doubt I’ll cry.”

“You will. You won’t be able to resist.” The challenge was inherent in his tone so Cassandra arranged for a time when they could go see the movie together. Of course, Ezekiel had bailed on her when he’d finally gotten a date with the young adult librarian. Cindy something. 

So, now Cassandra was in a dark movie theater trying very hard not to cry at this depression inducing movie. Ezekiel did this. With his teasing and challenges.

There was a sniffling from next to her and Cassandra looked over to see the rather muscular man next to her with tears streaming down his face. He seemed to be trying to wipe the tears away but wasn’t having much luck as they just kept coming. It was sweet. And Cassandra felt for the man as this movie went on with its unending campaign to be the most heart wrenching movie in the world.

“Here.” Cassandra offered some of the tissues she had brought in anticipation. The man turned to thank her and Cass was greeted with some of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. 

“Thank you ma’am.” The southern accent took her by surprise but it suited him. They both returned to watching the movie and within a few moments Cassandra found that it was too much. Tears began to spring from her eyes. She couldn’t help it. What monster made this. 

Suddenly, in front of her face was an unused tissue. It came from the man beside her.   
“I know. I don’t know who made ‘UP’ but do you think they weren’t hugged enough as a child?” This made Cassandra laugh. 

“I believe they went through a truly traumatic event in their life and vowed to make everyone else feel their pain.” A low chuckle rumbled from beside her. 

“I swore to myself I wasn’t going to go to this movie again after seeing it with my niece a couple days ago but I promise the rest of the movie isn’t nearly as soul killing. It’s very good.” 

“You were able to sit through this to get to the rest of the movie?”

“I have truly endured.” Cassandra nodded sagely along with the man’s solemn declaration. 

“You have a strength that most would envy.” The man reached out his hand. 

“Jacob Stone, professional crier.”

“Cassandra Cillian, amateur crier. I don’t have the single tear thing down.”

“Oh that’s a tough one. You’ve just got to make sure you rub away the other tears very quickly before anyone sees.” Jacob Stone had a lovely smile. 

“I knew there was a trick to it.” The two of them returned to the film but Cassandra could feel Jacob’s eyes dart over to her every once in awhile. About halfway through the movie, he leaned over to Cassandra.

“I know this is a little strange but what are you doing the rest of the night?” Cassandra looked curious but didn’t say anything. “Cause they’re showing Schindler’s List next and you’re my tissue supply. Or you know, we could go get some dinner and exchange trade secrets.” 

“That sounds nice. Both plans but mostly dinner.” She was met with another bright smile. Cassandra would have to remember to thank Ezekiel the next time she saw him.


	2. A Knight's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wondered what an expanded universe of the Wonderland in "Trial of the Triangle" would be like.

Stone parried the sword coming for his face and staved off a yawn. He would rather be in the castle library reading up on the many secret tunnels within the castle walls. He knew that his presence in the castle library wasn’t technically allowed but after finding the first tunnel to the library, Stone couldn’t help sneaking in regularly to learn more. The castle’s architect was a genius and Stone hadn’t come anywhere close to figuring all the ingress points. He justified it by saying that as a knight he should be aware of all protection lapses but he knew it really just sparked his interest. 

“Stone!” His attention returned to his opponent. Who was currently trying to get through Stone’s strong defense with no success. “Where’s your head? Pay attention.” Stone rolled his eyes. Pay attention. He could soundly beat him with one hand tied behind his back. 

He supposed he could end the charade. With a small flick of the wrist, his opponent’s sword flew out of his hand and Stone’s sword found its way to the man’s neck. The point stood still where the man’s adam’s apple sat. 

“End match. The Winner. Stone.” The crowd worked themselves into a frenzy and Stone tried to summon up the enthusiasm to wave. Sometimes he liked the pageantry and test of strength that came with tournaments but lately it had become rather boring. He was an intelligent man and his brain rarely got a workout anymore. Every fight was routine. Stone just had to go through the motions. 

There was a rumor circulating around the castle that this tournament was actually a sort of audition to be the Queen’s new bodyguard. A coveted position, mostly coveted, because you would actually catch a glimpse of the Queen. An elusive figure in the kingdom, the Queen was rarely seen and almost never interacted with by the common folk. Although her looks remained much of a mystery, the people took solace in her words. She was a gifted writer and circulated many publications to keep her people informed. But to catch a glimpse of her was around the kingdom a gift that few experienced. 

“Next challenger.” Rolling his shoulders, he prepared for another boring battle. However, the opponent who emerged from the crowd wasn’t exactly what Stone was expecting. 

The challenger was about two heads smaller than Stone’s usual combatants. They were dressed in full armor which wasn’t unusual but they also had their helmet down, a practice unusual for a ceremonious event like a tournament fight. They also seemed to be struggling with the weight of their sword. Eventually after a second of struggling, Stone’s opponent decided to switch out his weapon for a large staff at the corner of the ring. Stone couldn’t help calling out. 

“Problem, sir?” It was probably the first time that day that Stone had inflected any amount of emotion in his voice. The small knight was intriguing to Stone. Stone found the knight even more intriguing as he twirled the staff around his body with ease and experience. Stone smiled and picked up a staff on his side of the ring. “Very well.”

Meeting in the middle, Stone tried to work out which knight was underneath the helmet. It couldn’t be Jones or Baird. They were much too tall. He thought perhaps it could have been Carsen but Carsen greatly preferred the sword as a weapon and was overall clumsy with other weaponry. 

A trumpet sounded. Stone was surprised by the ferocity the small combatant came at him with his staff. He dodged out of the way but was greeted by a close shave as the staff swung back around quickly. Stone was able to block it and parried the top of the weapon. However, the bottom of the weapon swept underneath and Stone was on the ground within a second. He quickly moved left to dodge the other knight’s final blow getting up off the ground with a small chuckle. He couldn’t predict any movement. The fighting style was unlike anything he’d ever seen. The opponent wasn’t relying on brute strength or even weapons training; they were relying on predicting his own moves. 

However, it became clear that they were growing frustrated with Stone’s own fighting style. He was proving to be just as unpredictable. Stone was having to resort to moves that he didn’t normally use and it looked like the other knight was making similar adjustments. The two were at a deadlock. In fact, within a few seconds, they were literally in a deadlock. 

Stone felt his strength winning out as he pushed the staff towards the other knight’s helmet. It was a good fight but Stone was glad to be heading to his books soon. 

However, that was the moment that Stone lost. He felt a burning sensation in his hands and he was knocked backwards. The field was silent as he sat up. He wondered if people in the crowd were worried he was dead. He was slightly worried. He was a bit dazed but his vision became a little clearer as a tuft of red hair came into his line of sight. 

“I’m sorry about that. You were proving a most worthy opponent.” It was a high pitched voice but there was a commanding quality about it. As his vision cleared, he was greeted by the sight of the most ethereal beauty he had ever seen. And in that moment, he knew that every rumor was true. Seeing the Queen was truly a gift.

She was extending a hand to help him up and Stone was finding it hard to focus on anything that wasn’t her eyes. They were ice blue. Simultaneously cold and warm. Stone knew that the silence that had swept the field when the Queen had removed her helmet. Everyone had pieced it together. 

“Are you quite alright, Sir Knight?” The Queen’s voice held genuine concern but there was also a test inherent in her query. He was still auditioning for a position. He chose to remain silent but nodded and gracefully stood without her assistance. Stone wanted to use her hand but ignored his blatant self interest in favor of the challenge. 

The Queen smiled at his actions, seeming amused by his display. But she quickly schooled her facial features into disinterest and haughty disregard. And posed a question that took Stone by surprise;

“Are you the one whose been breaking into my library through the secret tunnels?” Stone had no idea what to say to that. He had but should he admit it and risk execution? Or lie. He chose neither. He merely shrugged hoping he could convey an honesty in his actions but not a regret. This caused the Queen’s eyes to sparkle. He was oddly proud of that.

“You’ve found the tunnels?”

“Some.” Stone crossed his arms and almost wanted to wink at the woman. He didn’t, of course. He had some self control. 

“The west one into the forest?”

“Yes.”

“The southeastern one to the blacksmithery?”

“Yes.”

“The western one to the kitchen?” That one was new . A delighted smile overtook the Queen’s face. “Ah. Well, lots of time to learn I suppose. Are you coming?”

With that, the small woman with the fiery hair twisted around and started to leave. Stone followed. And somewhere in his soul he knew he would follow her until his heart stopped beating.


End file.
